In a conventional approach, a trailer jack is bolted in a fixed position to the tongue structure of a trailer. The trailer jack has a handle that is rotated in one direction to raise a post portion of the jack. The handle is rotated in the opposite direction to lower a post portion of the jack. When lowered, the post portion engages the ground or other supporting surface with continued lowering of the post pushing against the supporting surface to raise the tongue of a trailer. Conversely, operating the jack to raise the post results in lowering the tongue of the trailer for example on to the ball of a trailer hitch. Once the trailer hitch is engaged, the post is raised to clear the ground. It is easy for the owner of a trailer to forget to raise the post sufficiently to clear obstacles encountered as the towed trailer is being moved. If the post engages an obstacle, it can be bent, thereby ruining the jack.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved jack mounting system.